Ravens Capture
by tinadee99
Summary: Raven is sick and gets captured by addonis and Beast Boy and the others have to try and save her. Rated T. BBRAE, possibly some Robstar
1. Chapter 1

Captured

This is set a couple years later when there all older and Beast boy and Raven are a couple. Sorry the chapters short. This is my first story for FanFiction. Please Review!

Chapter 1

Ravens POV

I hate being sick. I feel so useless "ACK" I coughed, my whole body shook as coughs racked through my body. My room was silent for a moment until I heard a knock on my door "Raven. Its beast boy."

"Yes?" I said I said weakly not really in the mood to talk to anyone not even Beast Boy.

"I brought you some tea"

"Alright" I said while coughing "come in" Beast boy walked in and set the tea on my dresser. I started to say thank you but then I started coughing again, my whole body shaking "Aw Raven" Beast Boy said and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, weak from all the coughing "t-t-thank you" I started coughing again Beast Boy said "I'm going to stay right here with you. I promise" we both lied down on the bed and just stayed the way we were, my head on his chest, his arms around me. We eventually feel asleep like that, in each other's arms.

The next day

When I opened my eyes I saw Beast Boy gazing down at me with so much love in his eyes "I love you" I said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you to Raven. So much" Beast boy said and wrapped his arms protectively around me "I promise I will never let anything happen to you" I gazed into his beautiful green eyes and knew he would do everything he could to protect me "I know" I said and snuggled into his arms. We stayed like that for a while, and I actually felt better. It all seemed perfect, and then of course the alarm rang. Beast Boy got up "I'll be back soon" he said

"No I'm coming with you" I protested

"Raven you're sick! You have to stay here and rest"

"But I can help! Besides I'm feeling better!"

"You need a day of rest, to fully heal" Beast boy said and saw that I was going to further protest "Please Raven"

"Alright but only for you" I agree grudgingly. Beast Boy gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then ran out the door. I got back in bed and tried to fall asleep. After ten minutes I knew it was no use. I left my room and went to the kitchen to make some more tea. But what I saw made me forget all about tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beast Boys POV

I wanted this fight to be over as soon as possible. I couldn't stand another minute. I hated that raven had to be stuck home all alone while she was sick. What if something happened! When we got there Robin yelled "Titans Go!" and that was all I needed. I jumped into action; I turned into a T-Rex grabbed Doctor Light between my jaws and threw him in jail. I nodded at the police and the team and then I flew off, trying to get home as fast as I could.

Ravens POV

The Living Room was a mess. The couch was in shreds and there where robots everywhere! I ran out of the room trying to be as quiet as possible but they had already spotted me. I ran to my room and used my powers to open the window. I flew out of the window as fast as I could and looked back to see if any of the robots had followed me when a heavy weight landed on my back and I was taken to the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I said and then the robot was off my back and into the wall. I ran away turning my head to look back every few seconds. The robots where right behind me! "That's it!" I said and turned around "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I yelled and all the robots froze. I started to walk away but they started moving again. They started crawling all over me and I disappeared underneath a pile of floundering robots. Before I could hold back my demon side came out. Two became four, purple became red. I grew taller. As the robots shrinked away I said "Whats the matter afraid of the dark" and came closer to them. The robots started attacking again and I sucked them into my dark side. Soon I was in control of myself again. I threw cars at the robots then flew up and tried to get away. Then something shocked me from behind. 'I can't move' I thought 'I need help. Beast Boy! I can send him a message through my mind!' I thought 'Beast Boy, help I have been captured by robots. I don't know where they're taking me but I need help ASAP!' the message was the last thing I could remember till everything went black.

Beast Boy's POV

I was flying back to the tower when a voice started talking in my mind. I realized it was Raven 'Beast Boy, help I have been captured by robots. I don't know where they're taking me but I need help ASAP!' "Raven!" I yelled out loud. The tower was in chaos, there was holes in the building and dead robots lying on the ground 'Raven put up a good fight' I thought and ran into the tower "Raven!" I yelled praying that maybe she was still here. I found a note on the table

Titans,

I have your precious Raven. She is going to be my wife. Enjoy the time you had with her because she is mine now

-Addonis

"Addonis" I growled "He will pay" I grabbed my communicator and called the others "Raven has been captured by Addonis!" I said urgently "What!" Robin said "Don't worry Beast boy will find Addonis and Raven and make him pay"

"Oh he will pay" I growled "I'm going to make sure of it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ravens POV

When I woke up I was in a dark room, constraints around my hands "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I muttered but nothing happened  
>"Oh sweetheart, I thought you where smarter then that" a manbeast thing said stepping out of the shadows "Who are you? What are you?" I said "oh you don't remember me... maybe this will do the trick" the thing said and lurched forward and roared in my face "A-addonis?" I said in shock "What happened to you?" Addonis looked completely different. He was still part beast, and he had added robot parts to it "I am now invincible" he called out "With my strongest parts combined nobody can stop me" he bragged "Yeah right" I laughed "I could stop you on my worst day of the week"

"Which is today isn't it Raven?" Addonis said smirking "No" I said looking at him strangely how'd he know I was sick "Have you been spying on us!"I exclaimed "Only when I need to sweetheart only when I need to" Addonis said with a sickening smile "You are sick! We'll all your hard work was for nothing because the titans will find me!"

"Yeah right not even your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend could find us"

"Beast Boy is more of a man then you'll ever be!" I yelled

"Oh yeah!" Addonis said growing annoyed "then why isn't he here?" he said and raised an eyebrow

"B-because he is off fighting a villain!" I yelled at him "And as soon as he's done he'll be here"

"I doubt that Raven, where in a place where no one could find you" Addonis smirked

"Beast boy will find me!" I yelled

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Addonis said and walked out the door. I sighed, I had to find a way out of here 'Beast Boy, help its Addonis. He kidnapped me. I don't know where I am but I'm in a dark room. I think it's underground. Please hurry' I sent him the message, but then I just heard my voice over again. "Oh no" I moaned out loud "Did you really think you would be able to call for help" Addonis said over the speaker "Yeah right." I dropped my head and prayed that Beast boy would find me soon.

Beast Boy's POV

By the time the others got back I had checked the entire tower and was outside tracking Ravens scent. "Beast Boy!" Robin called "Have you gotten any clues?"

"I've found her scent, she went this way!" I said and turned into a bloodhound and started going east "BB wait" Cyborg called "I might be able to track her on my computers, let's go check first" "Fine. Let's go then and I started running to the tower "Come on friends" I heard Starfire say and I looked over and the others where right by my side. When we got into the tower Cyborg went straight to the computers, "I've got her trail. She's above ground, due west"

"No that's wrong, I scented her she's east, and I've got a feeling she's underground"

"Do you want to run on your feelings or my sensors?"

"Cyborg! I scented her, she's not west!"

"Guys stop!" Robin said breaking in between the two of us "we'll split up, I'll go with you Beast Boy and Star you'll go with Cyborg" We all nodded to each other and split up. "I will find her. If it's the last thing I do"


	4. Chapter 4

Ravens POV:

"Your waiting for nothing my dear, he's not going to find you" Addonis leered

"He will find me" I hissed "No matter where we are"

"I think your forgetting that you're in my hands here"

"And I think that your forgetting that my father is a demon, give me your best shot, I've seen it all" said with ferocity "Your no match for me, just take me out of these binds and we'll see who's the big shot"

"Oh well see about that" Addonis said and pushed a button on his remote "Aaaaaaah!" I screamed it felt like my body was being torn apart "Why do you think that they call it an electric chair sweetheart" Addonis grinned "A-an electric chair?" I gasped "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"No, no this chair has more minor shocks then a regular electric chair, but the same amount of pain none the less"

"You won't get away with this!" I growled "If you were man enough to let me out to fight you, I'd show you pain!"

"Oh but Raven, I'm not a man, I'm a beast!" Addonis said laughing and walked out of the room. "Beast Boy please hurry" I said aloud "I don't know how much of this I'll be able to take"

Beast Boy's POV

It was about sunset when Robin took out his flashlight. I turned into my regular form "Where almost there, I can feel it" Robin nodded at me and waited for me to take the lead. I sniffed the ground again and began running "Beast Boy! Beast Boy what is it!?" Robin asked catching up with me "I smell blood…." I said grimly "Where almost there"

Starfire's POV:

"Friend Cyborg do you think we will find Raven?" Starfire asked

"We will, Star I know it"

"Will she be alright when we find her?"

"I don't know Star, I don't know"

"I will make Addonis pay" Starfire said angrily

"I wouldn't do that if I where you" Cyborg said

"Why not!?" Starfire exclaimed

"BB seems pretty intent on doing that himself"

"Oh"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

BB'S POV:

"Where here"

"What do you mean where here? I don't see anything" Robin asked

"That's because you're looking with your eyes" I said and turned into a mole and dug through the ground and made a tunnel big enough for both of us "Hold on, I'm going to call Cyborg and tell him we've found something"

Cyborgs POV:

BEEP BEEP. I opened up my communicator and there was Robin "Cyborg have you found anything?"

"No Robin, nothing"

"Beast Boys found something."

"Where on our way"

Robins POV:

Beast Boy was standing impatiently beside me "Can we go now?"

"We should wait for the others, make a plan"

"I'm going in there"

"We need a plan Beast Boy!"

"I need to find her!"

"Listen Beast Boy I want to find her as much as you do but-"

"No you don't! You don't Robin! You don't care for her the way I do! I love her!" Beast Boy yelled then realizing what he yelled "I-I love her"

I stood there shocked "Ok go, go scope out the place so we can make a plan, but if you see Raven don't do anything, no matter what's happening. If you get captured to we might not be able to get Raven back at all"

Beast Boy gave me a brisk nod and climbed down the whole, disappearing from sight.

Ravens POV:

I glared at Addonis "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? I'm going to break you my dear, and then you'll be mine"

"You'll never break me! No matter what you do! Because no matter how long it takes, I know beast boy will find me"

"Very touching, I might just throw up. But will see if you still feel that way when your alone, with no one to save you" Addonis said and walked out the door. I looked down at my arm, it was bleeding badly. Tears streamed down my face 'no I won't cry! He could still be watching' I closed my eyes and thought of Beast Boy. His smiling face, his beautiful green eyes, his voice, his snaggle tooth. A smile grazed my face, I looked at all the marks on my pail skin and knew that there is always hope, I can get through this. I remembered how I felt when my father ruled, I felt helpless. Just as I had felt now, but not anymore. I opened my eyes "I have to try" I said quietly "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I said and the binds broke, I slid out of the chair and onto the floor "come on. Come on." I said and struggled to get up; I held onto the wall and dragged myself over to the door. I peeked my head into the hallway. I was so noticeable with my violet hair and ripped unitard; my cloak had been long gone. I saw a closet and crawled over, as it was too much to stand. There where white robes and towels. I did my best to wrap the robe around me and covered my hair with the towel. I then grabbed the door handle and forced myself to stand up; I grabbed a Cain and began walking down the hallway "Raven is gone!" I heard Addonis yell in the behind me and I began to hobble faster 'come on come on, just a little further' I thought before I felt someone tackle me to the ground.

BB's POV:

I turned into a fly, and flew down the whole and perched on the wall watching the robots in the hallway, I flew around looking in every room, although my instincts screamed to go find Raven, but I had to stick to the plan. I saw a computer room, and that was mainly it besides the hallways. Then I heard a blood curdling scream. I flew as fast I could when I looked into the room It took all of my willpower not to strangle that thing. There was Raven, latched in an electric chair, her screams chilling me to the bone "You thought you could get away from ME! FOOL!" the bitch that took her screamed. I knew I couldn't go all the way back to the others. Raven looked like she could barely take anymore. I quickly sent the others a quick map of the building and lurched into the room.

Robins POV:

Starfire and Cyborg where here and we were just waiting on Beast Boy. I was growing impatient when got a message on my commicator

Entrance

|_ computers_ lair_

_ Raven_|

Here's a map of the building, Raven needs me, Destroy the place, and I'll get Raven out

-BB

"Ok here's the plan"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ravens POV:

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed my whole body racking with electricity "Next time you'll think before you try to escape me" Addonis growled "Y-you a-are sick" I struggled out "Aaaaaaah!" I screamed again as he turned up the voltage "What was that?" he grinned "You know you can cry Raven" I opened my eyes and stared at him in disgust, and before I could gasp out a sentence, I saw a flash of green! There he was! He was here! Beast Boy grabbed the remote and smashed it, the pain going away instantly. I sagged in my seat, and the last thing I saw was his beautiful face, twisted in rage defending me.

BB's POV:

I could've killed that thing I was so angry, I turned into the beast and launched at it, we rolled on the floor, punching and kicking. Although the thing had a slight advantage over me because of its technical parts, I was fueled by anger. I rolled it over and pinned it against the wall "I turned into a T-Rex and smashed it against the wall with my tail, its robot parts breaking "My stuff! You'll pay for that" it growled and launched at me, but I was ready. I swung it to the side with my tail and sat on it, crushing him underneath my weight. I turned back into human form and pinned him to the ground "Who are you!" I growled

"Oh Beast Boy you don't remember me" he said and kicked me off of him "I must say, you've gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you. And I hear you and Raven are an item now, to bad I've promised her that she'll be with me forever and you'll-" "I'll what! Kick your butt! Because I can see that in your future" I said and turned into a gorilla grabbing him and smashing him on and off the ground then throwing him against the wall " And If I where you I'd be worried about keeping that promise"

Starfire's POV:

I flew in the hallways, creating the biggest distraction I could. Smashing all robots I saw and taking down the walls. I was very angry, these people took my friend and they will pay.

Robins POV:

Cyborg and I ran to the computer rooms, "We have to find out what they're planning" I yelled over to Cyborg and we both knocked out the robots and hacked into the computer. "No… he can't" I said shocked, Cyborg looked at me his eyes wide, " Come on, we have to stop this" I called to Cyborg as I ran out of the room "Star! Keep the robots away from Beast Boy so he can deal with the villain!" I said and with that Cyborg and I were out of the building


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ravens POV:

I woke up on the floor, as far away as I could be from that retched chair as I could be but still in the room, my first instinct was to run but then I saw Beast boy, muscles bulging as he had Addonis in a fierce headlock. It looked like he was trying to kill him, but I knew better, he was just trying to make him pay "Beast boy" I whispered, as that was as loud as I could talk "Raven" he said and threw Addonis to the side and ran to me. "I missed you so much" he said tears running down his face

"H-how long has it been?" I asked

"It's been ten days" he said "I was so worried"

"You know me, as tough as nails" I said smiling weekly. "Oh Raven" Beast Boy said his gaze fixed on me "I'm so sorry, I broke my promise"

"Beast Boy I-" but I stopped, I saw a flash of gray fur heading straight for Beast Boy "No!" I screamed and jumped in front of Beast Boy, Addonis's outstretched claws grazing my stomach. "Raven NO!" was all I heard as I gasped for breath.

BB'S POV:

Ravens was on the ground, I needed to get her out of here now "Friend Raven!" I heard Starfire yell

"Star! Get Rae out of here!"

"But what about you!?"

"Go now!" I yelled as I shoved Star towards Raven and I turned toward Addonis. "I must admit, your very brave" the beast said smirking "Leaving yourself alone with me" That's it I'm done with this thing, I saw a giant container of acid I picked it up "N-no what are you doing! Are y-" "For Raven!" I yelled and I through it at the machine. The whole thing exploded and I was thrown back.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long to update guys, I honestly didn't even remember posting the story XD I was having trouble getting it on fanfiction but apparently it was posted. This is my first story on fanfiction so any tips are welcome! Sorry if it seems like a junior kinda story.. Anyway hope you like it and keep reading!

Chapter 8:

Cyborgs POV:

"Come on!" I yelled to Robin and we sprinted to the first bomb "He's really sick" I said as I started shutting down the bomb. "Look at this! He triggered it to explode with Ravens demonic blood. It filled with more every time she was in pain!" I said in disgust "Who is this guy?" Robin wondered out loud "It's Addonis" I said out loud "What!? This guy is way too smart for Addonis" Robin exclaimed "Nope its him, we must've underestimated him" I said "Now come on, we have two more bombs left"

Starfire's POV:

"Don't worry friend Raven will be home soon" I said to Raven's limp form that I was carrying as I sped to the tower "You will be safe here". I sped to the tower infirmary and set Raven down on one of the beds. 'How do I help her' I wondered "Starfire" I turned around and there was Beast Boy cuts all over his body

"Beast Boy!" I gasped "what happened!?"

"I'll tell you later, first we need to help Raven"

"Do you know how to heal her?" I asked

"We need Cyborg for that. I'll call him"

Robin's POV:

"What can I do to help?" I asked

" Its ok I'm almost.. there! Done!" Cyborg stated

"Ok let's get back to their headquarters" I said when suddenly there was a BEEP BEEP BEEP. Cyborg pulled out his communicator "Cyborg." Beast Boy said " We need you at the tower. Rae needs medical attention STAT"

"On my way" Cyborg said and shut his communicator "Let's go" Cyborg said and Cyborg put his new jets into motions, I jumped onto his back "No one's going to know I'm doing this right?" I asked embarrassed as we flew "Yeah suuure" Cyborg said 'Oh great'

Chapter 9:

BB's POV:

Star and I waited anxiously for them to get here "Oh Rae, I'm so sorry" I said letting my hand brush her cheek

"You truly care for her, yes?" Star asked

"With all of my heart" I said sadly "But I broke my promise"  
>"Promise?"<p>

"I promised her I would always protect her, and never let anything happen to her"

"That is a rather stupid promise yes?"

"Stupid?!" I said incredulous

"Well, friend Raven is a superhero, bad things will happen, its natural. Am I right?" Star asked

"Bu- I promised her- yes you're right Star" I said "Thank you. Now if only Raven will be ok"

Starfire's POV:

She felt the feelings of sadness, for Raven, for herself, for Beast Boy especially, she needed to make him happy again, but that would only happen if Raven where to wake up. Cyborg had shoed them out of the room as soon as he had gotten here. Beast Boy was sitting right outside the door a crazy look on his face, a mix between anger, sadness, and protectivness. "Friend Robin, may I talk to you?" I said

"Sure Star" Robin said and he led me to a different room where we could be alone "Do you think Raven will be ok?"

"I don't know Star, I hope so" Robin said

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. I really don't"

"There's nothing we can do? Nothing at all?" I said growing frustrated, but then I looked over and I saw unshed tears in Robin's eyes "Oh Robin. I'm sorry" and I hugged him feeling tears fall down my face as well "We will try to save her Star, will do our best and for now, all we can do is hope"

Bb's POV:

I leaned against the door, all my life was in that room. I need her, I feel like I'm the one dying and she's my life support. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. "I'm so sorry Rae" I felt a pair of arms embrace me and I opened my eyes to Starfire embracing me and Robin putting his arm over both of us, giving me there support. The door opened and there was Cyborg "Wow did somebody die or something?" he joked I immediately removed myself from there hug "Is she alright?" I ask my voice filled with worry "why don't you go see yourself" Cyborg said and gave me a pat on the back. I took all my willpower to walk in, it was like my feet where cemented to the ground. The first thing I saw was her, everything else just faded away, she was alive, I knew. I walked over to her bed, her beautiful violet eyes opened "Oh Gar…" she said "Will-will you be ok?" I asked my voice breaking, she lifted her hand to my cheek "I'm going to be fine, now that I'm with you." "Oh Rae" I said and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, when we broke away I looked her in the eyes and said "I love you Rae, with all of my heart. When you were unconscious I was so scared. I-I thought I would lose you-I-"

"Gar," she said tears running down her face "I love you to". I hugged her as gently as I could "I'm so sorry… I never should have left you here alone"

"Gar, you had to go. It's not your fault. You have to know that, you could never have kept that promise"

"But-"

"No buts, you know what gave me hope while I was in there. It was you, I knew you would find me"

"I will always find you" I said and kissed her again, this time for much longer, KNOCK KNOCK. We both looked up to see Star at the door with tears running down her face "Friend Raven I was so worried" she sobbed and ran to Ravens other side. "Star.." Raven said smiling "I missed you"

"I missed you to" starfire said as the others came in "we all did" Robin said. Everyone came over to Ravens bed, "So cyborg what are the stats?" I asked

"Well Rae, you're going to be very weak for a while, seeing as how he treated you. Did you get any food or water while you were there?" Raven just shook her head no to his question "Robin I need you to get Raven some food and water right now, make sure its healthy food. No pizza." Robin nodded and walked out. "Could I make some of my homemade glorg?" Starfire asked

"Sorry Star, Rae should only eat fruits and vegetables right now" Star nodded her head in agreement "Now Rae, you're going to be sore for a while now, that's obvious. You're going to need to stay away from electronics, you can still watch TV and everything just don't touch electronics or metal, it could shock you and your body is already weakened from the shocks he gave you. Now don't worry the no technology is just temporary"

"Cyborg?" Raven asked "Does this mean I can't touch you and you can't touch me?"

"Just for now yes. Now onto your stomach, make sure you don't do anything to open up the stiches ok?" Raven nodded "Besides that just take it easy, don't do anything to physical, no fighting for at least a ten days" Raven nodded "Now don't worry you'll be fine. And Beast Boy" Cyborg said turning to me "She'll be fine" I let out a huge sigh of relief, I just needed to hear those words one more time. "I'll let you get some sleep" I said to Raven "W-wait" Raven said and I turned around "Stay with me. Please" I smiled and dragged the other bed next to hers so I was right by her "Beast Boy….. What if he finds me again?" Raven asked and you could tell she was afraid "You'll be better and I'll be right there with you, and that's a promise I intend to keep" I said and kissed her cheek "Now get some sleep, I promise I'll be right here" and I watched those beautiful violet eyes close, but this time for a good reason.

Robin's POV:

"Cyborg" I said as he was about to pass me in the hall. "I'm going back to the warehouse with Star to make sure nothings still there, can you and Beast Boy stay with Raven and make sure she's safe?"

"I think Beast Boy could do that all by himself" Cyborg said chuckling "But yeah sure"

"Star ready to go?" I asked Star as I walked up "Yes friend Robin" her face unusually grim "What's wrong?"

"I'm just preparing myself for what we might see" she said

"Come on Star lets go" I said and we both got on the R cycle and sped off.

Starfire's POV:

We arrived at the warehouse in record time. We tracked down the tunnel and I used one of my starbolts to light the way "this place is creepy yes?" I asked as we stepped over dead robot bodies "that's definitely a good word for it" Robin said as he lead the way. We stepped into a room, it was a mess. There was tufts of green and gray fur everywhere, there was dents in the wall, and green slime over the wall "Don't touch that Star" Robin said as I reached my hand tentivly to it "that's acid" there on the floor was a dead thing. "That must have been what kidnapped Raven" I said

"Addonis" Robin nearly growled

"Are we sure he's dead?" I asked

"No.." Robin said "that's why I want you to shoot a star bolt at it" I did as he asked and shot at him. The thing didn't make a sound "Yup, he's dead" Robin said "come on" Robin said and we left the underground warehouse "Will you shoot starbolts at the entrance?" Robin asked "I want to make sure nothing gets in here" "As you wish" I said and shot starbolts at the entrance the whole collapsing become just a lump in the ground. "Come on Star" Robin said and we got on his R cycle and drove away, the trees whooshing as we passed.

THE END


End file.
